


Falling Fast

by KaniTheCrab



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angel! Keith, Angel! Shiro, BICTH, Demon! Keith, Fallen Angels, How the hell do I tag this thing, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, This AU owns my ass, Yall aint gonna find it easily, i bet you didnt even read these, mmmm anyways yeah heres this, pls do not crucify me, spn au, this fandom is a mess with our tags smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniTheCrab/pseuds/KaniTheCrab
Summary: Their love was immense. The scars bear witness to that- but the scars have also changed them.





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the SPN AU by lightningstrikes-art and pining-sheith on tumblr! It gives me life and,, no one I’ve seen has written specifically about Keith’s fall. So I did :)
> 
> http://lightningstrikes-art.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://pining-sheith.tumblr.com/
> 
> Song: In The Name Of Love - Martin Garrix & Bebe Rexha

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.  
To be cleansed or to be cast out  
.・。.・゜✫・.・✭・゜・。.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

“Is it such a crime to be in love?” His voice was loud- louder than it should have been. “We were created to be creatures of light- if this is light-“ he stopped, breathless for a moment and coughing. “If this is light then I’m not sure I want to be in it!” The words tore from him- pained. So incredibly pained. A thing like that wasn’t said without weight. It was nothing to toss around easily. And it hadn’t been. Not at all. They both could tell.

It took all of Shiro’s willpower to not back away when Akira walked forward. “You shouldn’t say things like that. You knew this was bound to happen. We’re paying the price for the wrongs we’ve committed. He did it because he loves us- wants us to take the proper path so we may stay here with him and our brothers and sisters. Please... this is only what’s just... don’t let this take you. Don’t... Don’t fall.” His eyes closed as he spoke, trying so hard to ignore the arm around him. The head against his shoulder.

He couldn’t ignore the gentle touch across the bridge of his nose. It hurt. Hurt so badly. But it was soothing as well- wether it was because he’d been punished as he should’ve been or because of the one causing the pain being so close, he may never know.

“Tell me, Shirogane... If he really loved us.. would he have hurt us so? Would he have cursed us to be shamed for our love? Now we have these scars... they will never fade. If he was full of love for us, why would he threaten us with punishments even worse than these?”

Shiro opened his eyes, quickly stepping away from his lover. “You must stop this. It is because we loved each other more than we loved him. We were foolish. He saved us from falling because we lost sight of him. I will not make that mistake again-“

“You may not, but I can’t say the same. I cannot-“ Akria cut off, starting to cough again. This wasn’t a small throat clearing like it had been moments ago. These coughs sent Akria to lean heavily on the wall. His words came out choked, gaze shifted away from Shiro. “I cannot love someone who would do this to his children!”

No sooner had the words come from him did he collapse, a pained scream leaving him. Shiro couldn’t resist the pull to go to him, gently pulling him close. Their companions within earshot of the scream hesitantly came forward- quickly once they realized what was happening. James and Adam each sat on either side of Shiro, shielding the two from the gazes of any who may come near. The increased contact with soft, feathery wings only heightened Akria’s pain. His cries only became louder and more shrill, shaking as he clung to Shirogane with all of his fading strength.

Shiro had tried soothing him, tried to say anything to stop this from happening. “Please- I love you... don’t leave me, Akria...! Don’t leave us!” He nearly sobbed, immediately ceasing to stroke the other’s wings. Firey, beautiful red feathers lay around them, leaving ugly blank patches in their wake. Shiro’s face was no longer buried in snowy white hair, but nearly jet black. “Take back what you said- ask him for forgiveness-“

“I don’t want his forgiveness!” Akira shouted, back arching in pain. This sent Adam reeling, his presence quickly vanishing from them. He would likely be back. With him. James hadn’t moved, only reaching out to grip Akira’s shoulder tightly. The touch didn’t seem to hurt nearly as much as it had before. “I... I don’t want his forgiveness. I don’t want his love- not when he treats us this way. I... all I want is you, Shirogane.”

“No- stop this at once!” His voice broke this time, pulling away to look him in the eyes. “You can’t do this...” The soft violet Shiro adored so was all but gone, a fuzzy maroon starting to grow in its place. “Don’t do this...”

“Shirogane... It’s already been done...” James spoke quietly. “He’s made his choice... as soon as He sees Akira, it will be over... Adam is bound to be back with Him any moment...”

Shiro glared back at him, curling protectively around what once was his lover- what once was a beautiful, stunning starlet. One of the beloved, slowly and painfully twisting into one of the forsaken.

With one last squeeze to Keith’s shoulder James moved away, taking a scarlet feather with him. He tucked it securely behind his ear, watching the two silently. Shiro paid him no mind now, though. All of his attention was on Akira, who seemed so fragile in his arms. “Please... Akira please, there is still time-“

“I’m not begging for his forgiveness, Shirogane.” The response was quiet but stern. Screams had faded to soft whimpers. “I would not mean it. I don’t want it, either. I meant everything I said, Shiro... absolutely everything. And I... I mean it when I ask you to come with me.”

“I cannot...“

“No... you can. But you will not.” Akira shut his eyes, slowly bringing Shiro’s hand to his cheek and wincing as his hand touched the scar across his cheek. He held his hand firmly in place when he tried to pull away. “Was our pain worth nothing...? Will we both be permanently disfigured for no reason now?”

“Akira-“

“Let me see him, Shirogane.” His voice cut Shiro off. Obedient as ever, Shiro uncurled and tucked indigo wings behind himself. He did not move away, though. Akira was still held close to his body as He came forward.

Kneeling in front of them, He reached out to touch Akria. This earned Him a hiss, a pained cry leaving Akira when contact finally happened. “My son, my son,” He cooed quietly, “what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I meant every word with all that I am.” Akira growled, pushing away from Shirogane. “You’ve ruined us. I love him, he had once loved me with equal passion. You stole that from us.”

“You knew the consequences, beloved.” Standing now, he sighed. “My son... will you fall in the name of love?”

“I’d fall a thousand times for his love.” The answer was immediate. “And I’ll do it gladly.”

“So be it.”

There was no time for anything but a glance to pass between the former lovers before it happened. Akira had gone from kneeling in front of Him to... wherever in hell he’d been cast. A nearly blinding holy fire had engulfed the small angel, a horrible scream tearing from him before suddenly there was silence. The only evidence the angel Akira had ever existed was a few feathers that had not been burned away.

It was one of these that Shiro picked up and held close to his self. “Akira,” he whispered over and over again. All in heaven felt the pain of their brother being lost, but none felt it as greatly as Shirogane.

“Beloved, come to me.” He spoke, arms extended. Shiro quickly ran to him and clung tightly. Stroking the royal colored feathers of his hurting child, He kept him close. “Rest child, do not only mourn his loss. Celebrate the time he was with us.”

“Father,” Shiro sobbed, “why did he have to go? Why did you have to cast him out? Will... he return to us one day?”

“He would have been in more pain here, my son. His suffering will be of his own doing now, no longer because of where he is. He had no place here once he’d rejected it.” The words were spoken gently and only voicing what Shiro had known. “I cannot tell you if he will return, information about coming events will not be shared unless needed. You know that.” When Shiro only nodded, He carefully pulled away from him. “Go rest... all three of you.” He looked to James and Adam.

Each nodded quietly, Adam and James both slipping away with mumbled “Yes Father”s. One of their dear friends and loved brothers was lost. They could only pray he would be found one day.

“Yes Father... I will be.. praying for his return. I do hope your answer will not be no.” Shiro had looked down when He had pulled away, his gaze lifting slightly. “I love you, Father.”

“I love you as well, my son. Go rest.” He gave a soft smile before leaving as well.

It was a while before Shiro had decided to do as he’d been told, scarlet feather in hand. His mind was filled with worry. He was so distracted by thoughts of his missing love, he didn’t notice two burnt orange feathers amidst the burnt and scarlet ones.

★・・・★・・・★

With shaking hands, Shiro covered the box in the dust and stepped away from it. When nothing happened, he growled. Of course. He must have suspicions about who was calling on him. Reluctantly, Shiro pulled a knife from his coat pocket, cutting the palm of his hand deeply enough that blood would drip out and into the dust before the wound healed over.

The reaction was almost immediate. Dark smoke rose from the spot, spinning in a dense cloud before dissipating to reveal a smaller man in his early twenties with dark black hair. Striking red eyes rested under dark bangs and eyebrows, thin lips wrapped around an unlit cigarette below a pointed nose. Certainly one of his more attractive vessels. One thing stood out, however.

A long scar running from just under his left eye, getting wider until it curled under his chin.

“Well hello there, Feathers.” He spoke in a near purr, lighting the cigarette with a snap of his fingers. “Been a long, long time babe...” a pause now as he took a drag from the cigarette, blowing the smoke into Shiro’s face. “Did ya miss me?”

He wanted to say yes desperately. But reunion was not the purpose of this. He summoned this.. creature for a reason. “I’m not playing your games, demon.“

“Aw, you used to love those.” The other man pouted.

“Enough. I am not going to deal with your antics tonight, Akira-“

“It’s Keith now.”

“Excuse me?”

“I go by Keith now, Feathers. Vessel’s old name. Decided to keep with that instead of using the name Daddy Dearest gave me.”

Shiro growled at the mention of their Father, gritting his teeth. “Anyways, Keith... I need your help.”

This brought a slight smile to his face, his head cocking to the side. “You must be pretty damn desperate to call on me.”

“Would you shut up and listen? I need dark quintessence- with it I can over throw the other archangels. Save the angels who’ve survived the war so far.”

“Alright,” Keith paused, thinking for a moment. “My price is a hundred thousand souls and one night of quality time with me.” Keith laughed when Shiro’s face morphed into a look of near horror.

“A hundred thousand? That’s too many!”

“For unlimited dark quintessence that’s cheep. All the power you could want to bring peace or whatever the fuck else you wanna do up there.” He paused, flicking his cigarette out. “Take it or leave it, Angelcakes.”

Shiro hesitated before stepping forward, gritting his teeth still. “Fine. I accept.”

The slight smile on Keith’s face turned into a wicked grin as he disappeared, reappearing pressed against Shiro with arms wrapped around the taller male’s neck. “Time to seal the deal then, hm? Dark quintessence for a hundred thousand souls and a night with yours truly.” He leaned in, getting so close their lips nearly touched.

“Agreed.” Shiro wasted no time after that, closing the gap between them. It was when he attempted to pull away that Keith pulled him back in, his surprised gasp allowing Keith’s tongue entrance to his mouth. He gave in for a moment- only for a brief moment did he lean into it. After that moment was up he shoved Keith away. “Enough of that. Our deal is active starting now. I shall contact you.. eventually.”

Keith’s grin had only gotten larger as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “Hopefully you make it soon, Feathers. It’ll be a pleasure working with you.” He’d purred his words like before, giving a mock salute then vanishing with a puff of black smoke.

Shiro grimaced and shook his head. What had he just gotten himself in to?

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆


End file.
